Shining Hope
by GM12
Summary: Have you ever learned that your entire life was made up? That you're entire entourage was created by something or someone. Have you ever thought that your life was a lie?
1. Chapter 1

The Shining Hope

Smoke hovered above a crystal castle; dying flames reached for nearby trees to survive. The castle towers climbed up crystal walls to the roof covered with spikes that rose into the sky. In the front, a wide crystal staircase led up to crystal door guarded by two enormous lions. The castle's towers and thick columns instilled fear in everyone who passed by.

Armies waited outside preparing for the strike. Monsters like the hydra, a nine-headed beast with a dragon-like body. And the Chimera, a fire-breathing three-headed creature formed from a lion, goat, and snake. Selena sized up the army, switched her gaze to the castle and landed on someone sitting on a throne. The Master grinned an evil smile.

"Today is the day we take down the Dark World," he said as he inspected his sword and adjusted his armor. The Master had waited for this day since he was betrayed, planning every moment of this battle for the last 15 years.

The crystal door opened slightly revealing faint cries from inside. Preparing for the on-coming battle, the knights trampled through the corridor doors gathering their weapons in disarray. A carefully constructed crystal staircase lead to the main bedroom where the king knelt by his wife's side.

"Come on honey, you can get through this," he exclaimed. "This is the second baby; you've done this before. You can do this!" Turning to the nurse, he asked, "Is there any way, she'll make it through?"

The nurse replied, "It's a slow process. I'm afraid if this goes on much longer, she may not make it."

He looked back to his wife. Her face dripped with sweat. Her body felt hot. Gripping his hand with force, she let out a scream. The baby entered the world in silence.

"There you did it, I knew you could!" The nurse said, holding up the baby. Turning, she took the infant to clean and wrap. Before she could explain what a beautiful baby she was, the nurse went pale. "My King, I think something's wrong. I can't feel her pulse."

"What? Please. Give her to me!" the King insisted. Taking the baby, The King tried to bring life into the girl. Tears streamed from his fiery red eyes. "No, why!?"

"What happened to my baby?" the Queen held out her arms to The King. "Give her to me! I'll name her Selena, for she was my shining hope through my pain."

"Priscilla, honey, you should rest." The King instructed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The queen cried out in pain, a tangling numbness cut through her heart. "I…I…-feel-like-my-life-is-being-taken-away!" She uttered. "Honey, leave-the-the kingdom-keep Elizabeth safe..." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes with her final breath. It was in that moment a cry arose from Selena.

Taking the infant, the King knelt beside his wife's lifeless body. However, his decision had been made; he would stay and die a hero's death.

"Nurse, take the babies out of here through the portal. Keep them safe. Ask one of the guards to come with you!" He ordered the nurse. "Get out of here fast; these babies and others will be our blessing hope." Handing over Selena, he gave the nurse his sword. "Give Selena the Shining Sword and Elizabeth the Flaming Sword when they turn 16. Their powers will awaken at that time."

"But what about you, my Lord?"

"I will stay here and fight. You will have time to escape," a large explosion overtook the palace, "GO NOW!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

Without a final glance at the twins, the King ran into battle. Fallen soldiers were scattered over the grounds. Monsters seemed to have overtaken, fires blazed with scorching heat entombing the castle, there was no way out. The blood red moon hovered in the sky. The King knew the creatures by name from stories he had been told as a young boy during battle with his father. Ladon and Hydra, nine-headed dragon like beings made it impossible for the soldiers to kill them. Running to a fallen soldier, the King said a quick prayer before taking his sword.

"Hmp. You really think that you can stop me!"

Looking around, his gaze fell upon his enemy, The Master. The King drew a breath and his heart beat faster, exhaling, '"Brother."


	2. Chapter 2

The Shining Hope

_Chapter 1_

"Selena, wake up. It's time to go to school."

What was that? Looking up, I saw my sister standing above my bed. Elizabeth was the everyday prom queen, painted face, perfect hair; my twin and my total opposite.

I groaned, "Can't I skip school or something?"

"On the first day of school. No way! Mom will get mad. Now get up and get dressed!"

I knew I'd lost the battle before it even began. Getting up, I dragged myself to the shower. Unlike my sister, I threw on whatever blue jeans and t-shirt I found on top of the pile. I put on my necklace, the one I've had ever since I was little. Walking into the kitchen, I found mom and Elizabeth chatting, "Hey, mom. Morning, Beth. How are you doing today?"

Mom turned around, she was a small woman for her age. Her long jet black hair complemented her deep blue eyes. Admiring her beauty, I suddenly remembered my dream; I got that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had always doubted Regina as my mother, but had never said anything of it.

"I'm doing great." Regina answered bringing me back to the moment. She passed me my plate, scrambled eggs with toast.

"Thanks! What's this for?" Mom's eggs were always a bit dry. When she moved to the city from the country she never did get used to the electric stove.

"Your birthday and since it is your birthday, I have a surprise for you after school."

"Selena, I heard there were going to be new boys in our class," Elizabeth said with a smile.

I winced at her words, "How do you know that?" My sister was so picturesque with her blond hair and sea-green eyes, of course she knew there would be new boys in our class.

"I have my sources."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Maybe you should try talking to one of them. Go on a date, be a girl."

"I think I'll pass."

"Maybe you should try getting a social life." She muttered under her breath.

Hitting the table, "Maybe!" I screamed.

"Ok, girls, that is enough!" mom yelled.

Elizabeth headed back to her room, probably caking on more make-up or fussing over her hair. I headed out the door to school, mom called after me, "Guys, come straight home, okay, I want you to come straight home afterschool."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

Walking towards my locker, my gaze fell on a boy I had never seen before. He's probably one of the new kids, I thought. Opening my locker, I tried not to stare at him walking down the hall. As he passed me, I notice his blonde hair and his lightning blue eyes that seemed to take charge. He reminded me of someone.

He must've noticed I was staring because he turned around and said to me, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good and you?" I stuttered, he caught me off guard.

"I'm great", he held out his hand, "I'm new here. My name is Jason Blake."

Shaking his hand, I said, "My name is Selena Hope. Where are you from?"

"Philadelphia. I like your necklace."

A vision overtook me. Suddenly, all I could think about was my dream. As fast as it came, the vision faded. What just happened?I shook my head. That was twice this morning.

"Selena, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I'm not sure if this new year came with new courage or I just wanted to prove Elizabeth wrong, but the words just came out. "Hey, I was thinking, can I show you around the city later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!" I said. Running towards my classroom, "I'll meet you back here after school." I waved my hand, "Bye!" Who would have thought before first period and I have a date already. Maybe Beth wasn't wrong, maybe she had it right all along.

Jason waved back, "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

After last period, I took out my cell phone and listened to my voicemail. Regina sounded panicked, "Selena, don't come home okay! Please, stay away from the house. Find Elizabeth and tell her the same, don't come home." Mom sounded scared as if someone had broken in or something had happened in the neighborhood. Even though she told me not to come home, my heart felt like she needed me. If I left, I should go find Jason. It barely took me a second to debate the decision. I headed home, I'm sure Jason would understand.

Walking down the hallway, I ran into Elizabeth. She didn't look worried. "Hey, Elizabeth, I just checked my voicemail. Did you get a message from mom? She sounded scared. This morning, she told us to come right home after school, but her voicemail said to stay away from the house. I am going to go check on her." I hadn't seen Beth since our fight at breakfast, but I hoped she was over it, I needed a favor. "I was supposed to show this new kid, Jason, around afterschool, but I don't think I can make it. Would you mind covering for me?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll show him around. I met him at lunch, I'd be happy to." There was a familiar arrogance in her voice.

"Thanks! You are a great help." I called over my shoulder.

"You're welcome!"

I could have had a date with Jason I knew it, I was half-way home, and thinking of my dream again, the dream that haunted me every night. Sweat dripped from my face as I ran through the streets, I heard a loud blast from my neighborhood.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Running towards my house, smoke was everywhere. What happened?

"Mom, you here!" I hoped Regina hadn't been home. I knew in my heart this wasn't an accident.

"_Selena_," Hearing the faint voice of a woman, I winced at the familiarity. I turned and saw the faded image of a ghost. "He needs your help," she said.

"Who needs my help?" I asked.

The ghost vanished, leaving behind a reddish trail. Following the trail, a flight of stairs lay where the kitchen used to be.

Walking down the stairs, goose bumps covered my shoulders. The place looked ancient, like the basement of a palace; dark and cold. Where am I? What is this place? Taking a torch from the wall, I continued down the staircase.

"Come, he needs you." She said again.

"Who are you?"

The vague figure of the ghost appeared. Wearing a white robe, she had auburn hair and sea-green eyes. She looked familiar.

The ghost smiled, "Don't tell me you can't recognize the woman who gave you birth."

"Mom?" I was confused.

"Yes, honey!"

It was true about Regina. "I am so happy to see you!" Tears streamed from my eyes.

"I've been waiting for you!" She said as she smiled.

"Waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yes, Selena." Holding out her arm, she touched me. Visions overflowed my mind. Pictures of a pregnant woman going through labor, the nurse fleeing with two baby girls, and the King falling as the Master captured him.

"It was you. You've been sending me those dreams!" I proclaimed, "But how?"

"When you were born, you weren't breathing. You were dead." Her eyes illuminated the room. Looking into them, I could see the resemblance between myself, Elizabeth and her. She was my mother.

No, way! I was dead, I thought. "Then, how am I alive now?"

"We had a special connection. When I died, you resurrected. Your father should explain the rest to you, but first you must save him."

I asked, "Save him? How?"

"Your father has been captured by the Master." Just like from my dreams, I thought. "He is imprisoned in the Master's castle with Regina."  
"She's been captured?" That's why she sounded scared, she must have known all along.

Mom nodded, "She was taken just a few minutes ago, I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"It's okay, there wasn't anything you could've done about it," I said. "I don't understand where I come in the picture exactly."

"You and Elizabeth are the King's daughters. He, like you, has a twin. His brother, your uncle, is from a darker world. He is what we call an Atlantean. Your father brings the light, they are opposing forces. Your father is a Seraphium. It began with your father's parents. His mother was a Seraphium while his father was an Atlantean. Seraphiums are born to protect the world, to make it a better place, to bring peace. Atlanteans, however, are destined to bring the world into order by force, they bring darkness. Being the descendants of both, just like your father and his brother, one of you is destined to become an Atlantean and the other a Seraphium. You both have powers, you've never dreamed of."

"But that means Elizabeth will be my enemy?" I was confused.

She nodded, "However, you can still save her from becoming the Atlantean. Just as your father did. Where is she anyways?"

"She's showing a friend of mine around the city." I replied.

"No, she should be here, she must hear this. It involves her too," mom said as she closed her eyes. Chanting an estrange language; white smoke appeared with small shadowy figure emerging out of thin air.

"Elizabeth? How?" I asked.

"What am I doing here?"

"Selena!" she exclaimed hugging me. "What happened? Where am I? Did you find mom?"

"It is okay, Beth. I'm not sure where we are really. There was a secret stairway, we never knew about. I think we're somewhere under the house. There is a lot you need to catch up on."

Looking around, she saw my—our mom's ghost. She screamed.

Touching Elizabeth's shoulder, I said, "Calm down, there is nothing to be scared of. She's all part of this. That's our real mother."

Elizabeth looked astonished. "Our mom, no, Regina is."

"No, she's not. She's part of this too. I'm not sure the whole story yet, that's why she brought you here." I said motioning to the ghost. "Regina's in trouble, we have to help save her."

"I don't understand, how would we do that?"

I replied, "I haven't figured that out yet."

Mom smiled, "I think I can help with that. Give me your necklaces." Reaching out, Elizabeth and I gave our necklaces to her.

"What will our necklaces help with?" Elizabeth asked.

"Selena, do you remember the swords in your dream? The ones the King gave to the nurse!"

I nodded, "The Flaming Sword and the Shining Sword, the king had asked the nurse to give them to us when we turned 16." It clicked, "Regina is the nurse from my dreams."

"Yes, now that you are 16, where do you think the Swords are?"

"I don't know."

Priscilla held up the necklaces.

"No way! Are they in—"

"Yes, they've been with you this whole time, you just never knew."

Elizabeth asked, "How do we use them?"

"You, two, are the Great King's daughters, you yield powers you've never dreamed of."

"How come we've never noticed them before?" Elizabeth asked.

She held out their necklaces, "These necklaces have been suppressing your powers since you were kids. Regina gave them to you as protection, as a way to hide the swords without you knowing you had them. A way to hide the swords from anyone who might try to take them."

"Protection from what?" asked Elizabeth.

"Protection from the Master, of course."

I pondered on that one. Who was the Master? "Ok, who is the Master?"

"Yes, I know who he is." Mom said frowning.

"Well, then, who is he?" Elizabeth asked. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Looking at Elizabeth, she replied, "He is your uncle." Just then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs while Elizabeth and I hid.

"Priscilla, my love, it has been a long time," the man said.

"How did you find us, Peter?"

"Well, that's easy. I have my sources" He replied.

"Still doesn't explain how you found us." Mom said.

"I had the help of my boy," he turned around and said, "You can come in now."

Our eyes widened in shock as an adolescent teenager walked down the stairs. "Jason!" I exclaimed.

"Why? How?" I asked.

"He is my father." Jason replied.

"But you were at school?"

"My father sent me to search for the swords."  
"Enough, Jason." The Master snapped at Jason. Jason closed his mouth.

Elizabeth's gaze turned to Peter, "the Master," she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Looking at Elizabeth, he said, "I wanted to talk with my family, Elizabeth." Elizabeth asked, "Me?"

Peter smiled, "Didn't Priscilla tell you about me? Allow me to introduce myself, I am your uncle."

"So, Jason is our cousin?" I asked in disbelief! The first time I find someone interesting and that someone happens to be a long lost cousin!

"Yes, we are family," the Master said looking at Elizabeth, "now, join me, so we can be a family again, so we can be whole. You are an Atlantean. We, Atlanteans, stay together."

I winced; I could feel my face grow pale. "No. you imprisoned our father and Regina!" I screamed.

"Yes, but the reason I attacked your father was because he betrayed me. I could have killed him, but I didn't." Turning back to Elizabeth, he said, "You can be with him again if you join me. Join us in our conquest!" he said motioning to Jason.

"Conquest? Conquest of what? Why did he betray you?" I asked.

"Conquest of saving the world, of course! That is why we imprisoned your father, he was the only one that could've stopped us."

Priscilla looked at Elizabeth, "Honey, I was going to explain that he is your uncle. I'll forgive whatever choice you make, but your father would have wanted you to fight against the Master, not join him." We all had forgotten she was there.

What should I do? If I let Elizabeth go, I will be alone. I won't have anyone to look after me. We will become enemies. I don't want that. I don't want the same thing that happened to my father and uncle happen to us. They all expected us—me to do great things, but I can't do any of those.

"What should I do? My whole life is falling apart!" She grumbled as she disheveled her hair with her hands. "I you don't know what to do!" She screamed.

"I can help with that." He said as he approached Elizabeth.

What is he doing? Realizing what was happening, Priscilla yelled at her, "Elizabeth, get back, he's going to—"

Her voice was interrupted as Peter grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders. What is he doing, I thought. The temperature got higher as time became slower, his eyes turned bright red. Mom could barely move fast enough. He held Elizabeth, "I have made the choice for you." He told her while grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes, uncle, I understand, I will leave everyone I cared about behind, everyone." Elizabeth said, no longer sounded like herself.

Hugging her, he smiled, "Good, good! Now we will be one. We will be complete," He said as they vanished.

**Thats the end guys! If you want me to do a sequel just say it on the review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sequel for Shining Hope is up. It is called Blazing Hope


End file.
